coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8580 (20th February 2015)
Plot Sean is expecting Billy for dinner and is out to impress. Todd interrogates Eva about her plans with her girlfriend, nearly exposing her cover story in front of Jason. Tyrone and Maddie take the mickey when Kevin says he won't be seeing his new girlfriend again. Sinead's hospital friend Sam Hayden raises her spirits as she's due to sit up for the first time since the accident. David expects a visit from Callum and wishes he'd get it over with. Jason's suspicions are exacerbated when Tony says he has to be away later. Katy agrees to go for a meal with Linda Hancock, as does Izzy when she sees Owen watching. Eva tells Todd to stop quizzing her in front of Jason about her plans, she confesses she's really going to a house auction with Tony, and asks Todd to keep it secret so she can surprise Jason if they find something to buy. Todd then steals Eva's phone when she's not looking. With the physio's help, Sinead sits up but feels dizzy. Chesney and Kirk support her. Todd drops Eva's phone off at the reception desk of the Parke Square Hotel, saying he found it in the bar. Jenny changes her mind about seeing Kevin again and turns up at the garage. Tyrone agrees to watch Jack so they can go out for a meal at the bistro. Jenny feels strange being back in Coronation Street. The guests have all arrived for Sean's posh home-cooked dinner for Billy, but Eva is late. At Todd's suggestion, Jason rings Eva and is surprised when the hotel answers. He leaves immedately to go pick up the phone. Tony buys a house for Jason and Eva at a bargain price at the auction. Eva is thrilled and agrees to have a celebratory drink in the hotel bar with Tony. Jason arrives at the hotel and sees Eva and Tony drinking and hugging, he launches himself at a surprised Tony, while Eva is stunned at the assault. Owen has had enough of being treated like the bad guy and goes to get his girls back, he knows they will be having a meal with Linda at the bistro. Izzy is upset and doesn't want to talk to him. Michael returns home after his heart operation, the family have all gathered to celebrate the homecoming. Callum turns up at No.8 claiming he has a special delivery for David and a surprise for Max, and calls him into the room. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Justine Fabler - Anna Marie Cseh *Receptionist - Anna Louise Edwards Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room *Parke Square Hotel - Exterior, reception and bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd's plan to make Jason jealous goes into overdrive; Callum forces his way into No 8; Jenny asks Kevin out for a drink; and Linda invites Izzy and Katy to join her for dinner in the bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,090,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes